


Avengers and Pets

by nightowlv



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightowlv/pseuds/nightowlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was drawn by hand using graphite pencils. I am very much out of practice, and I did not have time to finish the shading. But I had fun! Also, I apologize for the low quality of the image. I do not have a scanner, so I had to take a photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers and Pets

[](http://imgur.com/pYme0JQ)


End file.
